


Hovering || Mordred x Merlin

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, merderd, morlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Just a one-shot, where Mordred confesses his feelings for Merlin, and finds an excuse to drag the fellow warlock away from the King's grasp, at least for a hour or so....





	Hovering || Mordred x Merlin

 

I walk down through the corridor, my heart beating so erratically that I fear I might faint.  
I need to tell him.  
The knights have been commissioned to ride into the forest at dawn and search for Morgana. It's more of an attempt, as she can rarely be found by chance.  
I fear this might be my last ride, as the winter is a bitter cold, and the venture will last for many days.  
  
I turn the corner, and find myself in front of Merlin's door. I knock once, twice, even more nervous now that it seems a breath away.  
I gasp as the door opens suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie. Gaius looks me with a wise grin.  
"Yes, Mordred? May I help you with something?"   
I swallow lightly, "Do you know where Merlin is?"  
"Why yes, he's with the King Arthur in his bed chambers."  
"Ah. Thank you Gaius. I shall find him immediately." I'm glad he doesn't ask anything else, I didn't really have an excuse as to why I needed him, but I would need to think of something to slip Arthur by.  
  
I head up the stairs and deeper into the castle, heading towards the room. Poor Merlin has probably come under instruction to scrub the floors again. Hopefully I can save him the work, at least for an hour.  
I reach the, thankfully open, double doors and peer inside. Sure enough, Merlin is kneeling on the floor. I allow myself some moments to appreciate the view of Merlin as he faces the opposite to my direction, his back relaxed. I glance back up into the room to find Arthur nowhere to be seen.  
"Merlin?" I call out timidly. I catch his attention quickly, the servant turning around then grinning up at me. He's started getting used to me, overcoming the cautious feelings about my... mere existence, perhaps?  
  
I return his smile with my own, and step into the room.  
"Did you want to find Arthur?" Merlin asks, brushing his clothes off and drying his hands.  
"Err, no actually. Rather... I wanted to find you." I smile innocently at him. He raises an eyebrow at me. "If that's okay with the King... I'd like to borrow you for my own task, before we head out tomorrow."  
" I'm not sure where he is, is there anyone down the hall?"  
I lean back and look down the hallway to the left wing. No-one. "I can't see-"  
"Mordred?"  
I quickly stand up straight and turn to my right. King Arthur is looking at me amused. "Wrong hallway..." He pats my back and heads towards his desk. "Did you need something?"   
  
"Is it okay if I borrow Merlin? I need him for a few things."  
"Sure! You might make better use of him..." He looks up at catches Merlins expression. Arthur grins and dismisses us with a wave of his hand.  
Again, no-one is asking why I'm borrowing Merlin? I hope my luck stays smoothly from now on. I nod to Merlin and he follows me eagerly.   
"So, how is King Arthur treating you?" I query him; for both conversational reasons, and I was curious. Merlin shrugged, "He's okay, for a King and all." He chuckles and rubs his arm, "I'm glad you saved me from floor scrubbing, my arm was numbing up from that and polishing his armour."   
I nudge his arm playfully. "And he's not even going into the forest with us..."   
  
We eventually reached the stables. I really had no direction and sort of consciously headed somewhere. My horse had been fed earlier, but there was some to do to prepare him for tomorrow.  
"You don't have to do much Merlin; can you just give him a scrub down?"   
"Of course, Sir Mordred." Merlin obediently grabbed the brush and waited for me to find my horse and tie him to the stable before he started to work.  
I didn't have a long time period to do what I felt I needed to do. I took a deep breath, and calmed my nerves by watching him for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, Merlin?" I finally spoke up, swallowing my pride.  
"Yes?" He turned to me, continuing his brushing. I admired his persistence, but stepped forward and tapped his hand away from the horse gently. There was no need for that now.  
"I've been thinking a lot lately... and I feel tomorrow on brings bad news for at least one of the knights. Maybe Gwaine... you know what he's like..."  
Merlin laughed at my comment, looking down to his feet, then back up to me. "Nervous?"  
"Scared, for tomorrow. Nervous, about now." I blink up at him.   
He cocks his head slightly, trying to read my expression. "Mordred...?"  
"I...I really like you."  
  
I try to keep on a brave face, but internally I can feel my bones virtually crumble under Merlin's curious eyes.  
Then he smiles... and it creeps up just to his ears. I can't help but smile a little back, hoping it won't be ripped straight from my face. Merlin cocks his head further to his side, and it's so.... perfect.  
"Mordred... are you saying...?"  
"Call it an attraction, call it love, whatever. Just... please don't-"  
"Don't do anything...about...it?" There was something in Merlin's eyes that made me cautious, taking a step back from him.  
He steps closer to me, then leans towards me, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek. I silently gasp in surprise and step back again.  
"S-sorry." He flushes and looks back at the horse.   
  
I stepped back up to him, and push him into facing me.  
"I'm not done with you yet..."   
I rest both of my hands against his cheekbones, and gently pull him towards me. He took the hint and stepped into the gap between us.   
And then, I moved higher and let my lips press against his, finally kissing him.  
Merlin was sweet and gentle, as if he was biting into a soft fruit. I was a little harder, eager to get what I could out of him while I had the time.  
I smiled against his lips, realising how lucky I really was at that moment. Merlin's hands slid around to my back, my hands falling into his hair and holding him close.  
  
Suddenly Merlin pulled away. He was breathing a little faster, and his cheeks were dusted pink.  
"Is this... Is this okay to do?"  
I stepped past him and looked out past the stable. No-one else was around.   
"Yes, Merlin. It's fine." I turned back around to him and grabbed his scarf, gently pushing him backwards. His back met the wall with a satisfying thump. I was back to kissing him roughly, my body pressing him against the wall.  
With a half-resisting moan, he kissed back. I could he was still worried we'd be caught out. I tried to comfort him with my hand back under his chin. He released the tension in his muscles, and went back to concentrating on kissing me back.  
  
I started to kiss down his chin and then to his neck. Merlin's hand had fallen into the creases of my shirt. They tightened as I continued, grazing my teeth on his neck.  
I heard another quiet moan escape Merlin as I started biting onto his neck, a little closer to his collarbone.   
" _Mor....Mordred_." he muttered, his body twitching between me and the wall. couldn't help but grin and continue, falling for how weak I can turn him. I was going to enjoy more of this, If I return alive from the quest.   
I pulled away, after hearing a faint stepping noise. I quickly fixed Merlin's collar, hiding his neck, then hurriedly handed him a horse brush and nodded at him then the horse.  
  
King Arthur poked his head inside the stable, just as Merlin started brushing along the horse's left leg.  
"Keeping him busy for me?"   
"Definitely." I turned to Merlin and, with subtlety, winked one eye at him.   
"Well, when you're finished, I'll need for him to continue his previous chore..." He grinned, and headed off. "Thank you Mordred!" Arthur called out behind him.  
  
Mordred turned to Merlin with a knowing glance. "Thank you for your services, but I won't be needing you now."  
Merlin put the horse brush away, then turned to Mordred, his eyes dark with lust. Mordred grinned and leaned up to quickly kiss him again.  
"Would you want to do that again?" Merlin shyly asked.   
Mordred nodded and grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it...once I come back."  
  
Merlin chuckled and started for the castle again, a little more giddy this time.  
Mordred smirked and turned back to his horse.  
  


 


End file.
